


[Podfic] Love Is for Children

by RyukoAkari, Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Age Play, Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bruce has a horrible backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Comfort Reading, Competency, Current Environment Is Safe, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Families of Choice, Family, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Incidental self-injury, Making up for lost time, Multiplicity/Plurality, No Sex, Nonsexual Ageplay, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Trust, Trust Issues, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyukoAkari/pseuds/RyukoAkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is SHIELD's best handler for a reason: he can deal with the broken people that nobody else can manage but desperately need anyway. So he comes up with an unusual teambuilding technique to shore up the Avengers. (Chapters 1-14 Complete! Every chapter is now posted! Thank you so much for listening!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> Written by: Ysabetwordsmith  
> Read by: Ryuko Akari
> 
> Please read the original fic by Ysabetwordsmith. I would like to say a huge thank you to the writer for giving me permission to do this, and a huge thank you to anyone who might choose to listen. The writing is fantastic, and this was a lot of fun to read. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, so that I can improve my readings in the future.

Chapters 1-4:

Click here to download and listen to the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4d1u5hocutcad7c/Love_Is_For_Children_Chapters_1-4.mp3) Duration 34:15, 31 MB

Check back soon for more chapters. I currently have them all recorded, and simply need to edit. In the final chapter, I will post the complete podfic as one file. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapters 5-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ysabetwordsmith  
> Read by: Ryuko Akari
> 
> Please read the original fic by Ysabetwordsmith. I would like to say a huge thank you to the writer for giving me permission to do this, and a huge thank you to anyone who might choose to listen. The writing is fantastic, and this was a lot of fun to read. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, so that I can improve my readings in the future.

Chapters 5-8:

Click here to download and listen to the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5l0l59ywxq67z4f/Love_is_for_Children_Chapters_5-8.mp3) Duration 33:56, 31 MB

Thank you so much for your patience! The third section will be out soon!


	3. Chapters 9-11

Chapters 9-11:

Click here to download and listen to the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/697l83pl13ou32n/Love_is_for_Children_Chapter_9-11.mp3) Duration 29:35, 27.9 MB

I beg your pardon for what must be a very VERY horrible attempt at Russian on my part. I have never studied the language before, so I did my best with my pronunciation with what I could find at the time. Hopefully my attempt is at least passable. Again, I thank you for your patience! I am working on the fourth and final part. Enjoy!


	4. Chapters 12-14

Chapters 12-14:

Click here to download and listen to the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/25ii03u8963gquj/Love_is_for_Children_Chapters_12-14.mp3) Duration 22:44, 21 MB

I hope that you have enjoyed this podfic! It was a TON of fun to make! I want to give a huge thank you to Ysabetwordsmith for allowing me to do this project!


End file.
